Archivo:Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink
Description Created in collaboration with YouTube Download the Reflection album at iTunes: http://smarturl.it/RFLT Download the Reflection album at Amazon: http://smarturl.it/5h_Rflt Spotify: http://smarturl.it/ReflectionSpotify Google Play: http://smarturl.it/ReflectionGP http://www.fifthharmonyofficial.com http://youtube.com/FifthHarmonyVEVO http://twitter.com/FifthHarmony https://www.facebook.com/fifthharmony http://instagram.com/fifthharmony Give it to me I’m worth it Baby, I’m worth it Uh huh I’m worth it Gimme gimme I’m worth it Give it to me I’m worth it Baby, I’m worth it Uh huh I’m worth it Gimme gimme I’m worth it OK I tell her bring it back like she left something Bring it bring it back like she left something In the club with the lights off Whatchu acting shy for Come and show me that you’re wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it Stop playing you know that I’m wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it Whatchu actin shy for Just gimme you Just gimme you Just gimme you That’s all I wanna do And if what they say is true If it’s true, I might give me to you I may talk a lot of stuff Guaranteed I can back it up I think I’ma call you bluff Hurry up, I’m waitin out front Uh huh you see me in the spotlight Ooh I love your style Uh huh show me what you got Cuz I don’t wanna waste my time Uh huh you see me in the spotlight Ooh I love your style Show me what you got Come and make it worth my while Chorus It’s all on you. It’s all on you. It’s all on you. So what you wanna do And if you don’t have a clue Not a clue I’ll tell you what to do Come harder just because I don’t like it, like it too soft I like it a little rough Not too much, but maybe just enough Uh huh you see me in the spotlight Ooh I love your style Uh huh show me what you got Cuz I don’t wanna waste my time Uh huh you see me in the spotlight Ooh I love your style Show me what you got now Come and make it worth my while Chorus OK I tell her bring it back like she left something Bring it bring it back like she left something In the club with the lights off Whatchu acting shy for Come and show me that you’re wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it Stop playing you know that I’m wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it Whatchu actin shy for Uh huh you see me in the spotlight Ooh I love your style Uh huh show me what you got Cuz I don’t wanna waste my time Uh huh you see me in the spotlight Ooh I love your style Show me what you got now Come and make it worth my while © 2015 Simco Ltd. under exclusive license to Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment